New Nightmare
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Sequel to Mine Again) Anthony has been having nightmares about Paul, Kalel's ex-boyfriend that almost killed him... but are they more than just nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don' own Smosh nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey guys, so yeah I know I literally just finished Mine Again but tell me what you think about the sequel and it has to do with a couple of chapters from Daddy Smosh and will include the kids Hayden and Noah so...yeah and if you can get the name reference you're awesome**

* * *

" Is mommy coming back soon?" Asked eight year old Hayden, while Anthony went around making breakfast. Anthony looked down at his eight year old daughter and smirked, he tickled her making her giggle.

" Why, are you getting tired of daddy already?" He teased, with a small chuckle before kissing the top of her head.

" Soon, Beautycon lasts a few days just like Vidcon does, she'll be back before you know it." Said Anthony reassuringly as he set the plate of food down before her. Kalel had gone to Beautycon, leaving Anthony to take care of Hayden for a few days. He didn't mind, having done it before but he did still miss his wife whenever she left like this.

Hayden ate her breakfast when a car honked outside.

" And that should be your uncle Ian, ok got everything?" Asked Anthony as she grabbed her stuff and he began to place her lunch in the brown paper bag.

" Yeah." She replied, pulling on her jacket and backpack. After getting her lunch and kissing her daddy goodbye, Hayden skipped out the door and into the car with uncle Ian and Noah. Ian looked out and waved to Anthony who waved back and watched as Ian drove off to take the kids to school.

He sighed and once they were gone, closed the door and went to do the dishes. He ran a hand through his dark hair and turned on the water when the phone rang. He bit his lip and looked at it...normally he would answer it but...lately well...lately he'd been getting some strange phone calls. He sighed and answered the phone...

"Hello?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end...Anthony sighed, and closed his eyes knowing it was the caller again.

" Look whoever you are, I don't appreciate you calling all the time with these wierd phone calls. If you have something to say then say it to my face." Said Anthony coldly, as he leaned against the wall when he heard a chuckle coming from the other end of the line that made his skin crawl. Whoever it was hung up before Anthony could say anything else. His jaw went slack as he looked at the phone before hanging up.

He shook his head and went back to washing the dishes when he heard a creaking behind him. He turned to feel something sharp go inside him and see Paul right infront of him...smiling smugly.

Anthony woke up, in a cold sweat and sighed as he laid down on the bed. Kalel asleep peacefully beside him, lately he'd been having these horrible and disturbing nightmares. The creepy phone calls didn't help either. He sighed, and got off of the bed. Pulling on his bathrobe when he heard someone crying.

He went into Hayden's room and sat on the bed, she jerked up, and looked up at him with big brown eyes. Ever since Vidcon a few months ago his daughter, and (from what Ian told him) Noah had been getting nightmares as well.

" Its ok baby, I'm here and you're safe...I promise no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here ok." Said Anthony, as she hugged him tightly.

" But the bad man wants to take you away." Said Hayden with a small sniffle, Anthony wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" No ones going to ever, ever take me away from you. He's gone now and he's not gonna come back anytime soon, ok?" Said Anthony softly, she nodded and cuddled up to him as he ran a hand through her dark hair. It wasn't fair...he hated Stephen and the torture he put his family through. Kids weren't supposed to worry about people taking their loved ones away.

"Promise?" Said Hayden, he gave her a small reassuring smile and kissed her.

" I promise, you want me to stay here until you go to sleep again or sleep in mommy and daddy's room?" He asked, she sniffed and looked up at him with those big brown puppylike eyes of hers.

" Stay." She replied, he nodded and sat on the bed soothingly rubbing her back as she curled up under the blankets. After a few minutes, she was asleep again. Anthony kissed her cheek and smiled softly.

" Goodnight baby, sweet dreams." He whispered, before heading out the door, he sighed and went back to the room and crept into the bed. Wrapping an arm around Kalel's waist and kissing her making her chuckle and clutch his hand tightly.

She didn't know about the phone calls nor the nightmares. He'd done his best to hide those things from her, not really wanting to worry her...besides, he could take care of everything himself. The next day, Anthony made breakfeast while Kalel was in the bathroom trying to do Hayden's hair.

When the phone rang.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered it...no one was on the other end. He sighed and hung up, rubbing his temples as a headache was beginning to rear its head. He looked up, as Hayden came skippin merrily, with her braids bobbing around.

" Wow, you look so pretty." Said Anthony, with a small smile. He smiled as she went to get breakfast, Kalel looked up at her husband curiously.

" Who was that?" Asked Kalel.

" Oh just Ian, he said he'd be coming by to pick Hayden up in a few minutes." Said Anthony, before kissing his wife. Kalel smiled and kissed him back, when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks for, reading, faving and reviewing. There's more to see and not to worry, and don't worry, everyone else will find out soon**

* * *

" Are you sure?" Asked Kalel, curiously. Anthony smiled softly, and kissed his wife before nodding. Kalel looked up at him curiously, as he went over and began making breakfast. There was something odd about her husband, he'd been shaking and having horrible nightmares over the past few days...not to mention the phone calls. Lately, the phone had been ringing nonstop. Each time it had been Anthony who awnsered it...and each time he looked...frightened.

" Daddy I need help on this real quick." Said Hayden, pulling out some last minute homework she'd left the night before.

"Help with what baby?" Asked Anthony, setting the food down as Kalel fed the cats. Her blue eyes looked on trying to find something that was wrong. Hayden ate, and tried to finish the homework, while Anthony helped her when a few minutes later a car honked outside.

" Ok, there's uncle Ian. I'll cya later ok?" Said Anthony, she nodded and hugged him before packing up her stuff.

" Ok, I love you." Said Hayden, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and kissed her on the top of her head sending her out the door to Ian's car, he waved and stood there as they drove off. He sighed as Kalel wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

" Y'know, I don't have to go to Beautycon I can-"

"Go and have a good time, honey you've been excited about this for weeks. You don't have to stay for my sake." Said Anthony softly, as he gently brushed some of her brown hair back. She shook her head, and sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes I do, you've been having nightmares and everytime that phone rings you look like you've seen a ghost." She replied, Anthony sighed, and rubbed his temples..of course she'd notice. " Is there something wrong?"

" I just haven't been sleeping well...it's nothing, and...look, I know the past few months have been hard but Hayden is finally comfortable with letting us out of her sight, and this is the first time since you were Queenbeeuty you've been invited to go to Beautycon. Things are finally picking up." Said Anthony, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and nodded, that was true..Hayden wasn't getting panic attacks from the prospect of going to school, and she hadn't gone to Beautycon since she was Queenbeeuty. Life seemed to be going great...but not for Anthony.

" I gotta go, I'm meeting Ian at the set." Said Anthony before kissing her.

" If you're not gonna tell me, then at least tell Ian..please?" Said Kalel pleadingly as she looked up at him with big, pleading eyes, he smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead.

" I promise, I'll tell Ian ok?" He replied, she nodded and hugged him tightly before kissing him as he headed to the car to drive to work. She sighed, and rubbed her temples before getting everything ready to shoot a video. Anthony drove to the Smosh house and was the first to get there, Mel had gone to work and he was preparing the lights for the crew coming in a few minutes. He looked up and smiled as Ian walked in through the door.

" Hey," Greeted Anthony, Ian looked back and smiled at him...when he noticed the circles under his eyes.

" Hey, you getting enough sleep?" Asked Ian, Anthony sighed and recalled his promise to Kalel, and...well..he did need someone to talk to. So, he told Ian everything, from the phone calls to the nightmares, and even the slight panic attacks arising here and there. Ian listened as his best friend went on and explained everything. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Have you called the police are-"

" I've tried, but they say its just a prank call or maybe I'm imagining things. Every time I look at the Caller ID it says unknown caller, and thankfully nothing's ever happened to Kalel or Hayden. Lately though, they've been catching on..or at least Kalel has, she's noticed the nightmares, and the phone ringing. I just hop Hayden doesn't find out, not after what happened...I don't know what to do." Said Anthony, with a sigh slumping down on the couch.

" Do you know who it could be?" Asked Ian sitting down next to Anthony, who shook his head.

" Not unless Stephen's a ghost and is fucking with my head." Said Anthony, sarcasm in his voice, though there was one person who came to mind. "There is Paul..but he's in jail."

Ian opened his mouth to say something, when the crew came ready to shoot. They spent most of the day shooting the latest video, and once the crew left Anthony got his keyes ready to drive to the school to pick up the kids.

" Why don't I go with you." Said Ian, making his taller friend groan slightly.

" Ian don't tell me you're going to start being overprotective over me, its fine I-"

" No you can't, Anthony this is serious and I know you think you can handle things yourself but you can't...you're my best friend and if something happened to you I...I don't want to think about that. Just, let me go with you I'd feel much better if I did." Said Ian, looking into Anthony's brown eyes. Anthony sighed and nodded, recalling what Ian had said years before during the...Paul incident.

" Ok, c'mon." Said Anthony, they went to the car and drove to the school. Thoughts, racing through both of their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of New Nightmare, I hope you like it XD**

* * *

" Oh look I'm Hermione, I can cast spells and do magic because I'm Hermione." Teased Randy, as Hayden felt her face burn, and turn as red as a tomato. She turned, and punched him in the face making him scream and run away crying. Noah went over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her as she sat down and began to cry. The kids at school made fun of her for liking Harry Potter so much and pretending she was a witch.

" Its ok Hayden, I think you're really cool...besides Hermione's awesome so if they call you Hermone that means they're calling you awesome." Said Noah, she sniffed and looked up at him curiously.

" Really?" Asked Hayden, Noah grinned and nodded as she began to calm down.

" Hey baby are you ok?" Asked Anthony, as he and Ian made their way over to where the kids were. Hayden sniffed and shook her head, as one of the other parents walked over with a little boy.

" Excuse me your daughter punched my son in the face." Said a woman, Anthony looked at Hayden who immediately looked up at Anthony with big brown eyes.

" Because he was calling me names!" She exclaimed, the woman lifted an eyebrow and looked at her son, apparantly not having heard that part. Anthony, sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" Look I'm sorry but my daughter was doing it to defend herself, she'd never hit someone unless they did something first." Said Anthony calmly, the woman scoffed and looked at Anthony before going off on a small tirade about how it was probably just simple teasing, she was taking things too seriously etc. Before storming off. Hayden sniffed, as Anthony knelt down to her eye level.

" Baby what have I told you about hitting other people?" Asked Anthony, she looked down and shrugged. " Its not nice to hit other people even if their being mean to you, you should use your words or go tell a grownup. Ok?"

She nodded, and hugged him, as they made their way back to the car. Ian cleared his throat, wishing to change the subject.

" So how was school today guys, anything interesting happen?" Asked Ian, immediately Noah began talking all about his day, and how he and Hayden had been paired up to do this science project on the Solar System, and quickly began telling Ian all of the materials they'd need. Hayden shot up, and immediately asked Anthony if they could use some of her mom's special markers she used to sketch and color with.

" I don't know baby, we'll have to ask mom and see." Said Anthony.

" Same with mommy's paints bud, " Said Ian, knowing that Noah was going to ask the same question about Melanie's paint. After dropping Ian and Noah back at the house, Anthony and Hayden headed home.

" Y'know I was thinking we could get some Hawaiian Pizza just the way you like it." Said Anthony, smiling as her face immediately lit up.

" And can we watch Game of Thrones too?" Asked Hayden with big brown doe eyes, making Anthony chuckle.

" Baby, Game of Thrones isn't for little kids, do you wanna watch Once Upon A Time, or something else instead?" Asked Anthony, she gave a small pout in response. Mommy and daddy said she was too little to watch Game of Thrones, but she was old enough to handle it really!

" I wanna see the pretty white haired dragon lady." She replied, making Anthony chuckle.

" You mean Daenerys?" Asked Anthony, Hayden nodded fervently as her daddy ruffled her hair. She'd seen one episode of Game of Thrones that mommy and daddy were watching, that had this pretty white haired lady with a hard name to pronounce. But she liked it, if only mommy and daddy would let her watch it.

" I'll talk it over with mommy ok?" He replied stopping the car and making her beam, he knew that he and Kalel said she couldn't watch the show but...he was a sucker for those big brown eyes. Hayden ran to the door and glomped Kalel who was vlogging. The eigt year old ran to her room to set her stuff down.

" Hey babe how was work?" Asked Kalel, as Anthony stretched his back.

"Exhausting, I'm calling for pizza, what kind do you want?" He asked, and after getting her order and ordering pizza, the small family settled down in Anthony and Kalel's room to eat and watch tv on the big screen, Hayden asked her mom to watch Game of Thrones, and immediately she declined so they watched The Swan Princess instead since Hayden wanted to watch something fantasy related.

After dinner and a movie Hayden got ready for bed and Anthony tucked her in.

" Ok baby, goodnight have sweet dreams tonight." aid Anthony tucking her in as Kalel got up having finished checking under the bed, and checking in the closet.

"Ok no monsters but plenty of dust bunnies under there." Said Kalel, pushing back some of her dark hair.

"Whats a dust bunny?" Asked Hayden curiously.

" Its a tiny little bunny that hides under beds that looks like a tiny ball of fluff. Thy eat the bedbugs, and we clean them up so that new ones can appear and keep us safe from the bedbugs." Said Kalel, The eight year old knitted her brows and looked up at Kalel who giggled and shook her head.

"No ok you're right you're way too old to believe that anymore, um their these little bits of fluff under the bed." She explained. Hayden nodded as her mom kissed her forehead.

" I miss when you used to believe everything I told you." Said Kalel, before smiling softly.

" I know I'm going to Hogwarts though, when I'm eleven..." Said the little girl, Kalel and Anthony chuckled as Kalel turned on her nightlight while Anthony turned off the light.

" Yeah honey, you're gonna go to Hogwarts, and do all sorts of cool stuff...maybe Daenerys will even be there to teach you about dragons." Said Kalel softly, as Hayden drifted off to sleep. They got up and exited the room, when the phone rang. Anthony went to get it when Kalel got it instead.

" Ok whoever this is stop calling my house." Said Kalel, when there was a chuckle and the person on the other end hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so as of now my Sprin Break hasn't been the most relaxing vacation in the history of ever. Anyway, so sorry that the updates are coming in kind of late I still hope you enjoy it though XD Also, there is going to be a nightmare sequence so reader discretion is advised. **

**WARNING:** **THE NIGHTMARE SEQUENCE IS HIGHLY DISTURBING, AND THERE IS MENTIONS OF A MISCARRIAGE (Daddy Smosh, Ch. 55) **

* * *

Kalel slammed the phone down, as Anthony wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm not going." She replied, getting out of his grasp and heading towards their bedroom. Anthony sighed and followed her as she went and grabbed the phone. She wasn't going to go off to some convention while her husband was being menaced by some stupid prankcalls and having panic attacks in the middle of the night. So she was going to call and say she wasn't going, there would be other Beautycons anyway. Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

" Babe it's fine, I can handle it." Said Anthony trying to calm her down. " Look, this means alot to you-"

"No you mean more to me than some stupid convention!" exclaimed Kalel, looking up at him. " I almost lost you once...I don't want that to happen again, I...I don't want to leave you here all by yourself when you're barely getting any sleep, and these calls keep coming and...and..." She sighed, and leaned against him as he held her tightly.

" Babe listen, nothing bad is going to happen ok? I talked to the police and their looking into it. I love you so much, you shouldn't miss out on something you enjoy because of me. Why don't you take Hayden with you though, I'd feel better if she went with you." Said Anthony, Kalel shook her head and looked up at him with a small sigh. Her blue eyes looking into his brown ones, before finding her way to the circles underneath. She went to bed and layed down, which usually meant that the discussion was over and she didn't want to continue. Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair when he heard a door creak outside the room.

He furrowed his brow and went to the door, only for Hayden's door to close. Immediately he went in and saw Hayden trying to get back into bed hurriedly.

" Y'know we need to talk about your eavesdropping." Said Anthony with a small chuckle, Hayden looked dwn at the ground.

"You and mommy were fighting." She replied softly apparantly having heard their discussion, The youtuber immediately went over and sat on the bed.

" We weren't fighting baby, it's just that...well...we were having a difficulty in communication." Said Anthony, trying to remember what his mom said whenever his own parents would argue. " See the thing is...mommy doesn't want to go to Beautycon because she-" He stopped and realized that if he admitted everything that would make it worse considering everything that had happened with Stephen.

" How come you want mommy to go so badly?" Asked Hayden curiously.

" Its hard to explain...but y'know how Vidcon is for Youtubers right? " He asked, she nodded and kept looking up at him. "Well, Beautycon is where all the Beautygurus go...Youtubers who only do beauty stuff, unlike Vidcon though they don't let you in unless they think you're a good Beautyguru. " He explained, making Hayden tilt her head to the side.

"But mommy's a good beauty guru." Said Hayden in confusion. Anthony smiled sofly and nodded, before continuing.

"Yeah she is, well...before your mom and I met her youtube channel name was QueenBeeuty and she used to get invited to Beautycon, have alot of subscribers, and all of these amazing opportunities but...she made a few mistakes and stopped being QueenBeeuty, they stopped inviting her until now...and she was so happy when she got invited, remember?" Said Anthony, Hayden nodded remembering how she'd come home from school to find mommy so happy, dancing and laughing because she'd gotten invited. She didn't know what mommy did to make them stop inviting her, but now she understood why daddy wanted mommy to go...

He wanted her to be happy

" So why doesn't mom wanna go? And how come you want me to go with her?" Asked Hayden, Anthony sighed once again and tucked her back into the bed.

" Mommy's just worried I'll get lonely...and I want you to go with her because I think it'll be a fun mommy/daughter bonding experience with just you two." He explained, not wanting to reveal the real reason. He kissed her forehead, and after bidding her goodnight he made his way back to the room where he saw Kalel on the bed underneath the covers. He went over and slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace before closing his eyes.

_Anthony looked around the abandoned hospital, the lights were slightly dim and there was a chill in the air as the lights overhead flickered. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Anthony hated hospitals..ever since he could remember he always has...there was always the smell of death lingering in the air. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked down the pristine, white, hallway...his footsteps echoing in the silent corridor. _

_He stopped when he heard a respirator nearbye. The dark haired man turned and gasped lightly, at the sight of his grandmother on the hospital bed. He shook his head and sniffed as he entered the room, tears prickling his eyes and his cheeks turned red...he sighed and looked at the heart moniter, before turning back to her sleeping form. Tears slowly came down his face, before he turned and was about to exit when he felt her cold hand grab his._

_He looked back, and saw his grandmother look up at him with wide frightned eyes._

_"Grandma?" He asked, when he followed her gaze and saw a dark shadow looming over her..immediately he ran down the hall as the lights turned off behind him..and he could hea the growls of the shadow at his heels. He ducked into another room, and sighed in relief when it stopped...then he saw Ian on the bed wearing his gym clothes, his skin was purple and his lips were almost black. A result of over exherting himself and his asthma..he shook his head and wiped away his tears...he knew this nightmare..iit was the same nightmare he'd had for the past week. His best friend's eyes shot open and glanced at him with cold, unfeeling blue eyes._

_" Its all your fault Anthony." He shook his head and ran out where once again the growls came louder and louder...the lights turning off behind him leaving nothing but inky black darkness. He stopped and tripped as something grabbed him, by the ankle, trying to pull him into the darkness, he shook his head and struggled to get free from whatever was pulling him back. _

_"Let me go!" He exclaimed trying to crawl away, when he looked up and saw his dad looking down at him._

_" Dad..please help me.."He pleaded, the tears burning his eyes._

_"This is all your fault Anthony, you're weak...useless...nothing...pathetic..." Said his dad, Anthony shook his head and closed his eyes tightly when the thing holding him down let go, he opened one eye as he heard crying. Crying that sounded an awful lot like Kalel and he knew what was coming. He got up, and went to the room where he saw Kalel on the bed, underneath the covers. Her blue eyes looking back at him with an angry, heartbroken expression._

_"This is all your fault! I loved her...and now she's gone because of you! You took my baby from me...you did this to me! You made me lose her! I hate you!" She screeched before bursting out into tears and holding her stomach. Anthony closed his eyes, remembering that day...Kalel was so happy, they'd been expecting another child...he was nervous, and then...they lost her. He remembered how heartbroken and devasted they'd been. _

_" You couldn't save them Anthony...your grandmother died, your best friend almost died, your father died, your fiance nearly kidnapped by some maniac, your second born died...and your firstborn at his mercy." Said Paul behind him, as Anthony stood there numbly. " It seems the universe just hates you doesn't it."_

_Anthony turned a in another room he heard Hayden screaming and crying out for him. Paternal instincts flared as he turned and ran, trying to break down the door as she screamed and cried out for him at the top of her lungs...finally when he went in...she was gone. Anthony shook his head and broke down. The lights around him going out, as he saw Stephen's figure before him. _

_" I know it hurts Anthony, why don't you come with me? If you leave I'm sure no one here will miss you, the pain will go away." Said Stephen extending his hand out to him, Anthony looked up at him, _when he woke up in a cold sweat, he sighed and laid back down...every night he always woke up before he could awnser Stephen. The thing was...he knew his grandmother's and father's deaths weren't his fault, they'd died of illnes...but he did blame himself for Ian's near death and for what happened to his family...if he had gotten Ian help earlier he wouldn't have suffered an asthma attack...if he hadn't been so nervous, they wouldn't have lost her...

He looked to Kalel asleep beside him peacefully before kissing her cheek making her smile. He got up and went to Hayden's room chuckling softly at the covers on the floor as she was huddled up trying to find some warmth. He got the blankets and put them back over her, gently brushing some of her hair back.

Anthony thought back to Stephen in his dream, before sighing and shaking his head.

" Daddy?"

" Its ok baby, go back to sleep " He replied, kissing her forhead and standing to go out the door.

" Are you gonna stay?" She asked, immediately mking him stop and look back at her curiously.

" I'm going back to mine and mommy's room baby." Said Anthony, assuming she meant if he wasn't going to stay with her, she shook her head and rubbed her weary eyes.

" No, are you gonna stay here with me and mommy...Stephen says you're gonna go with him." She replied, and Anthony's face went pale, he shook his head and cleared his throat as he went over and kissed her forehead yet again.

"No baby, I'm staying here with you and mommy...baby, do you see Stephen in your dreams?" Asked Anthony curiously, as he sat on the bed, she yawned and nodded as she rubbed her weary eyes.

" He comes at night...from the closet, and he says he's gonna take you away with him...that you'll be happier over there and the bad man making the phone calls...the one you were talking about, he's gonna come take mommy away and I'll be all alone." She replied, Anthony's jaw went slack as he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

" That's not gonna happen baby, mommy and I are never ever going to leave you alone ok?There's nowhere we'd rather be than here with you. You're our special little girl, and you mean more to us than anything." Said Anthony, as Hayden clung to him tightly, he picked her up casting a glance at the closet before taking her to the bedroom deciding to let her sleep in there. He tucked her in, where she was quickly asleep. He went to his side, deciding not to sleep so he could watch over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yay my internet is back! anyway, so this is the newest episode of New Nightmare and I hope you like it XD**

* * *

The next day, Kalel woke up confused to see Hayden in the bed with them. She shook her head and sighed, assuming that Hayden had had a nightmare and gotten into bed with them, she saw Anthony wasn't there however. She got up, and made her way to the kitchen having smelled something cooking. She smiled softly, to see Anthony making breakfast, he turned and smiled back at her.

" Hey why're you up so early on a Saturday?" Asked Kalel curiously.

" Couldn't sleep last night, so I just decided to get up early." He replied, when the phone rang. Kalel immediately grabbed it before Anthony could. She opened her mouth to tell the other person off when Brandon's voice answered.

_"Hey guys, "_

Kalel breathed a sigh of relief, upon realizing it was her brother-in-law.

"Hey Bran, how's it going?" She asked, Anthony let out a small sigh of relief as well. e turned and went on continuing to make breakfast, when after a few minutes Kalel turned to her husband.

" Bran wanted to know if we wanted to go to the park with him and Mer, since Matthew and Kaitlin left the kids off with them " Said Kalel, Anthony chuckled and nodded deciding that it would be a good idea to go out and get some fresh air. Besides, he hadn't seen his brother since his birthday party a month ago and he did want to hear his advice on what was going on. Hayden came down the stairs, after Kalel told Bran they'd meet up with them later and sat down.

"Morning honey did you sleep well?" Said Anthony, kissing the top of her head.

" A little, can I have a light in my closet?" She asked, looking up at her parents, Anthony looked at her sympathetically knowing why she wanted it while Kalel looked confused.

" Like a night light? Honey there's nothing in your closet beside clothes. Besides, nine years old is abit too...big to be sleeping with a nightlight." Said Kalel, Hayden looked down dejectedly. Anthony sighed, and looked over at Kalel, with a small pleading smile.

" I dunno honey, maybe it'll make her feel better besides I slept with a nightlight until I was ten, so did Brandon...and Matthew...and Kimberly. Said Anthony, Kalel furrowed her brow and sat down across from her.

"Sweetie, this wouldn't have to do with the fact that you slept with us last night would it?" Asked Kalel, Hayden looked up at Anthony who motioned to Kalel. She turned to her mommy and nodded before looking down at the eggs on her plate and moving them around with her fork.

" Stephen lives in the closet, and he says scary stuff..." Said Hayden Kalel tilted her head to the side and lifted her eyebrows before clearing her throat.

"Y'know I think a nightlight at this age...isn't that bad um...but y'know that Stephen isn't really there though right? It's just your imagination playing tricks on you trust me I know how that feels." Said Kalel, catching Anthony's interest. Hayden nodded and after breakfast went to go get ready to go to the park, Anthony went over to Kalel who was washing the dishes.

" Babe what did you mean by that?" Asked Anthony curiously as he wrapped his arms around her waste protectively. Kalel sighed and shook her head.

"After what happened with Paul...I'd see him all the time, in my dreams, around the corner, everywhere...it took me a few months before I finally realized it was all in my head. She replied solemnly, Anthony gently kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter as she continued. " I never told you because I was afraid you'd think I was crazy."

" I'd never think that...about you or Hayden, it's not good to keep things bottled up in-" He stopped and realized how hypocritical he sounded, Kalel lifted an eyebrow, before the two chuckled and kissed each other. She sighed, and turned around, hugging him and kissing his lips when Hayden came down the stairs all ready to go. Finally, after they got ready, they headed to the park where Brandon and Meredith were with theirs' and Matthew's kids. After greeting them, the kids rushed over to play while Anthony, Kalel, Brandon and Meredith sat on the park Bench.

" Are you excited to be going to Beautycon? heard you haven't gone in awhile." Said Meredith excitedly, Kalel chuckled and shook her head.

"No I...things have been pretty hectic lately." Said Kalel, Brandon furrowed his brow and looked at his older brother.

" How so?" He asked, Anthony sighed and told Brandon what was going on...including the nightmare he'd had last night. Kalel's jaw dropped as she immediately hugged her husband. His younger brother nodded and narrowed his eyes protective instincts flaring. Hayden looked back as her mommy and daddy were talking to Aunt Meredith and uncle Brandon...for some reason though Uncle Brandon looked really, really mad. Katie and Rosie were playing Tag, while Kenny and his brothers were playing ball leaving her with no one else to play with.

Times like this she wished she had a little brother or sister of her own to play with, this was why she liked it when Noah or Kimberly or any of the others were here. So that when her cousins would group up like this, she would have someone to play with. She looked up, and tilted her head to the side as a man motioned for her to go over to him. Her parents had told her all about stranger danger, and especially after vidcon she was abit wary about wandering off with strange people. Still he was at the playground, maybe he was a daddy too. She went over and smiled up at the man.

" Hi, my name's Paul ." Said the blond haired man, Hayden looked up and nodded.

" I'm Hayden, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Said Hayden, making the man chuckle.

" Relax kid, I'm an old friend of your mom's but uh..we had a fight, and she stopped being my friend so I'd appreciate it if you kept this our secret ok?" Said Paul with a small wink, Hayden nodded he seemed nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah Paul is here, what's going to happen? read on to find out!**

* * *

Hayden looked back at her mommy and daddy slightly unsure, after all her daddy always told her that if someone you didn't know or trust told you to keep secrets from your parents...that was bad. She slowly backtracked when Paul gently placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

" Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you...not like that Stephen guy." He replied, Hayden paused for a second and looked up at him curiously.

" You know about Stephen?" She asked in confusion.

" Yeah it was all over the news...it wasn't fair what that guy tried to do to you and your mom...your dad couldn't do a thing to protect you like dads were supposed to do right?" Asked Paul, Hayden shook her head and knitted her brows, remembering how daddy had punched Stephen when he'd gotten her the first time, how he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to make her feel better, how he'd saved her from the other bad man who pointed a gun at her.

" My daddy did protect me...e-excuse me." Said Hayden politely as she got out of his grasp and ran back to where her parents were...this guy, whoever he was, he seemed to really not like daddy.. She hugged Anthony tightly. Paul narrowed his eyes as he looked at Anthony...his blood beginning to boil at the sight oh him, he was going to kill him and take back what was his.

" What is it baby?" Asked Anthony curiously. Hayden immediately looked back to where the man was and found he wasn't there. Brandon clenched his hands tightly into fists and immediately stood up, his eye narrowed.

" Where's you see him hon, I'll set him straight." Said Brandon protectively, with what Anthony described he wasn't taking any chances. Meredith took one of his hands in hers, and looked up at him pleadingly, making him sigh as he sat back down trying to calm down. She patted his shoulder and cleared her throat.

" I think that's enough sun for one day, we should probably head back home." Said Meredith, they called the other kids back and reluctantly, the kids hopped into the car. When they headed to Brandon's house for a barbcue while the kids played in the back yard. Hayden sat on the swingset, Brandon went over and sat down next to his neice.

" Hey honeybun, you're not going to go play with the others?" He asked, she shook her head and looked back at her uncle curiously.

" How come I don't have any cousins my age?" She asked curiously.

" Because Anthony's older than us by a good ten years sweetheart, by the time him and your mom had you Matthew and I were still abit too young to have kids. By the time we were finally able to have kids you were already eight or so." Said Brandon, she pouted slightly, and looked down at her lap. " Yeah...I know how that is, Kim used to complain about not having anyone her own age to play with too. "

" Hey uncle Bran...you're gonna keep the bad man away...right?" She asked, Brandon smiled and ruffled his neice's hair.

" I'll do my best hon, trust me no one is getting my idiot brother on my watch." Said Brandon, when Anthony scoffed behind him, and playfully shoved him off of the swings.

" Idiot? moi? why Bran,you harm me with your words." Said Anthony teasingly, Brandon laughed and got back on the swing.

" I'm not the one who ate an entire container of playdoh Ant." Teased Brandon, making Anthony turn red from embarrassment. Kalel and Meredith looked at each other and rolled their eyes in amusement knowing what was coming as Hayden tried not to laugh. Her dad and uncle Brandon immediately began teasing and trying to embarrass each other. After lunch, Anthony, Kalel and Hayden headed home where they spent the rest of the day being lazy and watching movies.

Finally it was time for bed.

" The scar had not pained Harry in nineteen years and all was well." Read Anthony, before closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand. "Ok baby, that's it..."

" Dad...did mom have any friends that didn't like you?" She asked curiously.

" Well your uncle Joey did threaten me when we first met and I first started going out with your mom, but that was because he was like a big brother to her...why baby?" He asked, brushing some of her hair back, he listened as she told him what had happened. He nodded and tucked her in. Still...from what she was describing...it couldn't have been Paul...could it?

"Next time you see him I want you to tell me or mommy ok?" Said Anthony, " Did he hurt you or do anything?"

"No he was just really creepy." Said Hayden, a cold chill running down her spine, Anthony hugged her and gently ran a hand through her hair as she hugged him. She nodded, and closed her weary eyes, he laid her down and kissed her forehead before going over and making sure the window was locked tightly. He went over, and closed the closet, before going to the door and looking back at her on the bed.

" I promise baby, as long as I'm around you'll always be safe." He whispered before heading over to his and Kalel's room slipping in beside her, and hugging her. Kalel rgoaned slightly, before turning around and hugging him. He sighed and closed his eyes...a few hours later...his eyes immediately shot open after hearing glass breaking and Hayden screaming and crying out for him...he thought he was dreaming at first...but something inside of him told him this was no dream.

He got up and ran towards her room...but she was gone


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry this is coming out pretty late but I was busy allday trying to catch up with homework I'd left until the last minute...yeah not smart. Anyway, up next we have the rest of New Nightmare and this chapter is going to lead up to the climax next chapter.**

* * *

Anthony's eyes widened at the glass on the floor, her blankets in a heap on the floor. He turned and ran to the phone immediately calling the police, not caring how late it was or how tired he was feeling. His heartbeat accelerated and the sweat trailed down his face, while his eyes began to prickle.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, I'd l-like to report a missing child, my daughter was just kidnapped from her room and..and.." Anthony paused as he tried to catch his breath...his chest beginning to cave in on itself as the walls slowly began to get closer and closer. The shadows along the walls began to grow darker and more sinister, his body began to seize up and he felt as if everything was crashing down. He tried to tell them the rest...but nothing would come out. The woman said they'd dispatch the police, he nodded as he began to shake.

His daughter was in danger and it was all his fault, he felt someone place their hands on his shoulders, he turned and saw Kalel looking up at him. She looked at him pleadingly...almost as if begging him to tell her it wasn't true. His eyes locked into hers, as the lump in his throat made trying to talk even harder. He nodded and she broke down crying in his arms...he hugged her and tried to push the attack back. When immediately the phone rang.

He and Kalel looked at it as Anthony immediately picked it up. All color drained from Anthony's face as he heard Hayden crying out in the background.

"Alright you mother fucker, you'd better tell me where she is now or-

_" Or what Anthony?" _Said a voice he'd recognize from his nightmares and from what had happened years before... Paul _" Caught on yet?"_

"Paul..." Said Anthony, Kalel wrapped her arms around Anthony tighter at the mention of her psychotic ex. The tears rolling down her cheeks, as she knew immediately he'd done it.

_"That's right Anthony, I think its time you and I settled our old score once and for all...meet me at this address, _"He replied before giving Anthony the address. "_ I suggest you come alone, otherwise you won't have a daughter to rescue at all...can you hear her crying for daddy to save her?" _

Anthony closed his eyes, hearing his daughter cry out for him, when he heard a sharp slapping sound and immediately the adrenaline kicked into overdrive. He hung up the phone and went to the room, Kalel looked on in confusion as he pulled on a shirt and some jeans.

" Wh-what are you doing?" She asked.

" I'm going to find her, stay here in case the police come, I love you." Said Anthony kissing Kalel on the lips before getting his keyes. Kalel shook her head and went after him, recognizing that determined look in his eyes and the anger in his voice. She grabbed his wrist only for him to wrest it free and head to the car. The red and blue lights in the distance, he got in the car and drove off leaving a stunned Kalel. She turned and ran to the phone immediately calling the one person she knew would stop Anthony or help him at least.

Ian mumbled something as he was woken up thanks to the phone ringing. He groaned and rubbed his weary eyes, looking at the clock to see that it was the middle of the night. He awnsered it drowzily, Kalel told him in a panic what was going on and he was awake immediately.

" Mel I'm going somewhere ok? I'll be back." Said Ian, Melanie groaned and looked up at him from her sleepy daze.

" Wait what? where?" She asked.

" Anthony needs my help, go back to sleep ok? I'll explain everything later." Said Ian, before kissing her, she nodded and rested her head on the pillow, falling asleep. Ian got up and after hurriedly pulling some clothes on, he rushed out the door to the car. He remembered how things had ended up the last time Anthony had tried to face against Paul...they'd ended up badly, but this time was going to be different. This time he was going to be at his friend's side ready to fight and help him...he just hoped he'd get there in time.

Anthony drove on, trying to get to the address as fast as he could, the promise he'd made to her firmly in his mind. He remembered what had happened with Stephen...he'd failed that time, but not this time.

Paul chuckled, as he made his way to the little girl, tied up in the chair, the tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him.

"Relax kid, I'm not like Stephen...I don't hate you I just hate your dad...once this is all over and he's out of the way. You and I, we're gonna pay your mom a visit. and then we're gonna have some real fun." He replied, her brown eyes widened, as he chuckled and reminded her of Stephen.

"You're just like him." She replied glaring up at him defiantly.

" Who me? no, I'm nothing like that pathetic little fanboy, I loved your mom...she just got out of hand a few times, so I had to teach her a lesson every once in awhile. Then you know what happened? she was desperate I'll tell you that much. Sending nudes to all those other guys before landing your dad. Anthony though, well he's just some loser who got in my way the first time well...I put him down for a good while. This time though, I'm going to put him down permanently." Said Paul with a smirk.

Anthony pulled up to the abandoned hospital, there weren't a lot of them in Los Angeles, but this one had been abandoned thanks to another one being built not far from there and everyone deciding to move to the other one. He entered bracing himself for what was to come, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
